Question: $\sum\limits_{n=1}^{\infty}\dfrac{(-1)^n}{n}$ Does the integral test apply to the series? Choose 1 answer: Choose 1 answer: (Choice A) A Yes (Choice B) B No
Explanation: $\dfrac{(-1)^x}{x}$ is negative for some values of $x\geq 1$. Therefore, it doesn't satisfy the conditions for the integral test. In conclusion, the integral test does not apply to the series.